Howling Abyss beta
by drawingdisaster
Summary: LeBlanc participates in the testing of a new battleground located in the Freljord, unfortunately things don't go as planned. PS: maybe I should have included Ashe and said unfortunately things didn't go Ashe planned but that would have been MissFortunate. Sorry. Contains snow, ice and Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

LeBlanc's point of view

The sudden drop of the temperature and the howling gusts of wind were the first things she noticed as her body materialized in the new arena, blue runes of power spinning wildly beneath her feet before disappearing as if succumbing to the frigid air. She scowls, rubbing her hands on her exposed arms trying to keep the cold at bay, mentally cursing the summoners for not summoning her in a more appropriate for the occasion outfit.

She spares a glance at her teammates, each more trembling and red nosed that the other lining up in front of the ghostly shopkeeper waiting to buy their first items.

She sighs, taking her place in the line behind Shyvana the Half-Dragon, enjoying the heat radiating from the Dragoness' body. Tsk at least the oversized lizard is good for something. Leblanc didn't usually care about a persons allegiance, Demacian, Noxian or Zaunite everyone had their uses and every and each one of them was a useful pawn to serve her purpose, however they liked it or not.

Demacians cared a lot about honor, getting a hold of their secrets and blackmailing them was usually the fastest way to make them do her bidding. Noxians were a far easier target, they were cunning, coldblooded and ruthless, yes but far too greedy to refuse a bribe. It only took a bit of smooth talking, whispering their enemies' demise on their ears in order to get them on her side of the board. And Zaunites? Well that was a bit trickier, their motives were surprisingly purer than the other nations' a deep thirst for knowledge and academic recognition formed the base of a typical Zaunite's mindset spiced with a pinch of insanity and a disregard for human life. Most of them were immoral madmen but they had good intentions, illegal chemical substances and rare alloys was their kind of poison, pun intended.

The dragoness on the other hand was an anomaly. A wildcard, no one knew where she had come from or what she held dear, her political agenda or her future ambitions. She carried herself around with an air of superiority originating from her draconic heritage but she wasn't arrogant enough to snob regular humans or other creatures for that matter.

LeBlanc had spotted her more than once helping Annie find the way back to her room after the night had fallen, even going as far as carrying the child in her arms when the little mage had started getting sleepy. She still remembered the horror etched on Tristana's face when Lulu dressed in her dragon trainer outfit tried to pet the dragoness. The yordle's complexion had taken an ashen color, her eyes ready to pop out of their sockets, her little body trembling slightly as the smirking dragoness slowly kneeled to let Lulu pet the top of her head. Tristana had actually fainted By the time Shyvana had eaten the snack offered to her by Lulu as a reward for her obedience.

It would be good if that were all there was to it when it came down to the dragoness, the mage would just place her among the virtuous heroes of Demacia, the blabby light mage Lux or her self-righteous fool of a brother, Garen, but there were other darker moments in the young dragoness' life, incidents that painted Shyvana in a completely different light. Drunken stupors, rumbles, and acts of aggression that would make a Noxian proud. Peeks in the beast that lurked just under the woman's flesh. She was a Demacian yes but, she didn't really act like one.

LeBlanc placed her gold on the shopkeeper's hand absentmindedly grabbing a Doran's ring from its display, instantly feeling the item's power merging with her own, the grumbling of the Freljordian ghost completely escaping her attention. Something about a witch and an ancient war, she prefers conserving her energy for something more meaningful than forgotten fairytales. Something like breaking the Nexus on the other side of the bridge and ending the damn game before freezing to death for example.

She follows the Dragon, her teammates almost running to catch up to their only heat source. Janna is trembling, floating closely behind Shyvana dressed in her usual skimpy outfit, the white ribbons attached to her waist dancing in the wind. Riven is silent, her crimson eyes focused on the path ahead, snow-white hair fluttering in the wind covered in tiny ice shavings. Malphite is, well a rock, his towering form drifts forward pebble and frost raining down the cracked floor with each humongous step he takes.

It isn't long before they can see their opponents. A giant of a man with soulless red eyes, dragging the remnants of an old war axe across the snow, black blood freezing around his armor, especially near the nails that keep the armor attached to his scarred body. Sion the Undead Juggernaut. A woman dressed in golden armor, white wings spread in defiance as if to challenge the elements of the Freljord themselves, flaming sword held in her hand. Kayle The Judicator.

A yordle kneeling at the edge of the tower fighting with a wet flintstone while trying to light the fuses of his bombs. Ziggs the Hexplosives Expert. An undead lich covered in tattered clothes and rusty chains, wielding a twisted scepter infused with spectral ghost-fire, malicious sparks of unlife staring back from the hollow depths of his empty eye sockets. Karthus the Death Singer.

LeBlanc's gaze moved to the last member of the enemy team, Kha'Zix the Voidreaver, a carnivorous beast from the void hell-bent in hunting down and consuming the flesh of the most dangerous of creatures, desperately trying to absorb their strength. Great, a team full of psychos and undead monstrosities, sometimes she really hated her life on the institute.

"Ahem "

The magically enchanted voice of the summoner rivaling the howling of the frigid wind made her jump, her eyes darting to the incorporeal silhouette in the middle of the lane.

"Thank you for gathering here today, you are here to assist us in testing our newest arena, the Howling Abyss. This battleground is located in the desolate heart of the Freljord on top of the infamous murder bridge and it is supposed to simulate the harsh conditions of the frozen tundra. Most of the safety spells have already been placed and you are here to help us adjust your power output. Try destroying the enemy nexus, I will be back shortly."

And with that he disappears, his form fading into the background marking the start of the engage.

/\/\/\/\

It isn't a fair battle, most of her teammates are humans, trembling messes trying to fight in the frigid cold, foots slipping in the snow. Their enemies have a far easier time flinging spells from a distance while aiming in their general direction since the snowfall is also obscuring their vision.

"Tsk "

LeBlanc jumps back narrowly escaping one of Karthus ghostly explosions, she slips and she has to teleport back to their tower unless she wants to be beheaded by the claws of the Voidreaver.

"Time for the big one!"

Everyone freezes, eyes darting to the suicidal yordle lighting a bomb three time his size, eyes shining in glee as he hurls the projectile, hextech fuse filling the air with golden sparks and the scent of gunpowder. As if on cue the bridge starts shacking. Malphite stops, confusion evident on his rocky face as the ground under his feet collapses sending him spiraling towards the abyss.

"You fool!"

Those are the only words LeBlanc can frantically utter before the yordle's bomb meets the bridge's surface, flames engulfing the battleground in seconds making the icy pillars crack. Kayle's golden shield forming around her is the last thing she sees before Leblanc loses her senses.

/\/\/\/\

Pain, agonizing mind numbing pain stretches across her body, the blurry images in front of her face blinking in and out of existence, the howling of the wind rendering her practically def. LeBlanc whimpers, fingers closing around the snow, ice beginning to cover her hair and tattered cloak. Move, she tries to get up but she can only scream in pain, her left leg is unresponsive, there is something on top of her pinning her down.

"elp "

Her voice is a croaked whisper snatched away by the wind, she takes a deep breath filling her lungs with liquid snow, her mouth is filled with the coppery taste of blood. She is injured.

"Hel... p "

The world is spinning, her head drops back to the ground and she can already feel her heartbeat slowing down, her eyes start watering.

"elp "

She is dying. She never expected she would die like this buried in the shards of an ancient bridge in the middle of the Freljord, she always pictured herself succumbing to a poisoned blade or being executed by the authorities after one of her plots had been uncovered. She is scared, she is trying to curl into a ball, preserve her precious body heat for a little longer. Tears are now glittering on her cheeks ruining her makeup. Her throat hurts, it is cold as if someone filled her insides with ice cubes and she can't feel her fingers.

"elp... lease... som... one... elpme."

She is trembling, she manages to bring a red wrinkled hand in front of her mouth and she breathes out trying to restore some resemblance of warmth in her numb digits. She suddenly hears panting, a small cloud of fog hits her face and the moments she raises her eyes she comes face to face with the smirking jaw of a wolf. She whimpers, gaze sinking back on the ground as the wolf draws closer sniffing her hair hungrily. A roar unlike anything she has ever heard before pierces the valley's veil making the wolf retreat with an angry growl and LeBlanc sights in relief. She raises her head once more, eyes scanning the blizzard before gazing back on her dead hand, now covered in frost.

"Crack"

The sound of crashed snow reminds her of the beast that scared the wolf and LeBlanc swallows, the action oddly painful before letting her head drop back in the snow.

"Crack"

"Crack"

The beast is closing in and LeBlanc shuts her eyes tightly and starts breathing slowly, desperately trying to play dead.

"Crack"

It stops, right in front of her carefully observing her motionless body as LeBlanc holds her breath.

"Thump"

The beast is now throwing things around and the mage can feel the weight in her back beginning to lessen. Is the beast trying to drag her back to its nest and feed her to its offspring?

"Thump"

The noise stops, the weight disappears, something grabs her from the forearms pulling her out of her makeshift prison and the Noxian witch can now feel the beast's talons. A pause, she is running out of oxygen and she tries to keep her expression neutral as the beast turns her around, her face now facing the sky. It rips out the front of her outfit and presses its head on her chest. Its warmth is oddly comforting, she must be going crazy. She has to breath!

The mage breathes, her nostrils filling with the scent of ash and sweet incense as she realizes that she is as good as dead and so she opens her eyes for one final time and... she blinks while staring into the blazing eyes of the Half-Dragon.

/\/\/\/\

She sighs, content in resting her head against Shyvana's impossibly warm chest, listening to the dragoness' steady heartbeat all the while the wind continues howling outside the cave, their naked bodies resting under the mage's cape. LeBlanc smiles, she never thought Shyvana could be this sweet, carrying her unconscious form to safety through a raging blizzard and then removing her armor in order to warm her with her body. Feeding her small sips of healing potion through her own mouth in order to mend her broken leg. A taloned hand raises her chin, carefully guiding her to the gentlest kiss of her life and Evaine is so happy that she actually sheds a few tears.

"Did I hurt you?"

The dragoness' worried tone pulls her out of her daydreams. Oh gods she is staring at her. How can the eyes of a dragon emanate such a gentle radiance? The mage doesn't even think before she leans in to kiss her, hands carefully slipping around the dragoness' torso.

" No, of course not my dear, those are tears of joy you see. I am just happy to be here with you."

Shyvana smiles, it is a shy one, a faint blush is slowly creeping through her ashen skin and LeBlanc loves every tiny inch of rosy hue spreading in front of her eyes.

"Trapped inside a blizzard?"

LeBlanc smirks kissing the dragoness once more, her mirthful eyes easily meeting the shy Half-Dragon's.

"Trapped in your arms."

 **Note : Hello it's been two years since I tried writing a story and I don't remember anything about writing but I hope that you had fun reading this snippet. This one shot changed so much from what I had pictured, it was going to be the beggining of a story about how Riven and Lux got together, then it changed and it was Riven and Akali, the ninja hating Riven and grudgingly accepting her help and then came Karma that realised Riven was trying to atone for her crimes and Riven used her mastery of the Ki ( Riven has an ability called Ki blast if I am not wrong ) to change the flow of Ki on her body painfuly radiating ki to keep Akali alive, and then appeared a wild Sion out of control and Riven defended the Ionian and bla bla bla.**

 **Then it was Riven and Janna since they are similar being both orphans growing in a hard inviroment and Janna's healing abilities could help Riven that after Singed's bombing suffered from the toxins sideffects ( my invention ) but yeah it made a lot more sense using a dragon as a heat source and I rarely see stories about Lb so... Yeah, bye. Please tell me if you think that there are parts of sentenses missing I had this problem in the past.**


	2. Ice Age

**Janna**

Janna finds the young Noxian warrior unconscious, ashen hair dancing in the wind and her pale face buried beneath the frigid snow, her gigantic runic blade somehow still resting inside the soldier's hands. A hulking piece of bloodshed and death, dull, cold and utterly useless against the unleashed wrath of old mother nature.

The mage panics, she stumbles towards the exiled warrior's cold, prone body, her naked feet painfully sinking into the snow as Janna hurriedly rushes to reach the downed warrior.

Riven is still breathing, thank god she is still breathing! And so Janna assumes that the Noxian exile has merely lost consciousness for the time being. There is a nasty, still bleeding wound near the side of the prone warrior's head, probably caused by their sudden fall when the entire floor was blown away to smithereens and the entire bridge abruptly collapsed.

Janna can't help but frown at that thought and even though there is almost nothing the blonde mage can do to help the unconscious Noxian at this point she still spares a moment to gently brush away some of the ice and snow lingering on top of the injured warrior's head as her eyes frantically search for some form of cave or shelter.

The young wind mage knows that she will have to escape the raging blizzard soon lest she and her injured companion both perish from the frigid winds tormenting the harsh land of the Freljord.

The blonde-haired wind mage takes a deep calming breath, her eyes closing tightly as she concentrates, turning her mana into a gentle breeze and then politely urges the spirits of the wind to guide her and her unconscious companion to safety.

Janna awaits with bated breath, feeling the burning sensation of the cruel cold ice beneath her feet, the blizzard mercilessly whipping her fragile body.

There is no form of comfort or safety around them, only frost and ruins and the scattered remains of the ancient warriors that fought and died in this place long before the soil was even cold and Janna's breath soon hitches, her heart clenches and twist and sinks inside her stomach until she suddenly against all odds abruptly detects a change in the terrain.

Her gentle winds abruptly picking a natural cavity drilled into the icy formation of the hill a mere stone's throw away from their current position.

The wind mage smiles in relief and then nods her head in gratitude, silently thanking the wind spirits and the entities or unseen gods and everything that is good and holy at this point as her eyes slowly travel back to the downed exiled swordswoman.

Janna sighs as she kneels next to the injured Noxian and grabs the taller woman by the arms before finally attempting to drag her towards the icy cave, Riven's enormous black runic blade casually abandoned in the snow.

* * *

0000

 **Riven**

The Noxian groans, shivering from the cold, her tired ruby eyes opening just a little bit before painfully adjusting to the blinding white smudges covering the ice-cave's walls. Riven's head feels like it is about to burst, everything around her is cold, blurry and eerie.

"FsssSh…"

The Noxian warrior suddenly stiffens, her eyes abruptly drawn to the spiraling movement of the mana infused air currents lazily spinning around her prone form, the relatively gentle gale so heavy with overflowing magical power that the wind is actually visible to the naked eye.

The sight before her is definitely unnatural and yet so… mesmerizing that Riven can't help but extend her bandaged arms towards this eerie gale-shield, her pale fingertips managing to brush against the magical barrier's transparent edges before unexpectedly penetrating it.

The mana powering the shield is even more peculiar than anyone would have thought at first, the magic itself feels… different, primal and wild and yet… somehow gentler than the occasional breezes blowing across the smoldering Shuriman deserts.

The exiled soldier slowly pulls her arm back instantly noticing how the temperature is a lot lower outside of the magical barrier, the wind-shield's many layers acting as insulators against the frigid gales decimating the Freljordian lands and the eternally dancing snowflakes falling outside her cave.

"Hnn "

A muffled humanoid sound abruptly originates from somewhere right next to her and Riven abruptly freezes, crimson eyes narrowing in distrust as her hostile gaze quickly follows the faint sound of a person's murmuring all the way to the sleeping creature napping peacefully against her body.

And that is the very moment when the exiled Noxian swordswoman abruptly realizes that she might not actually be the only person currently taking shelter inside this freezing cave as she had so naively assumed at first upon regaining her consciousness.

Oh no, there is a strange woman actually sleeping right next to her, the familiar female's head casually leaning against her shoulder, her beautiful blonde hair sprayed across her faded pauldron like long golden waterfalls, the woman's delicate hands somehow wrapped around the exile's half-frozen arm as if to dispel the exiled warrior's fears.

Riven takes a deep breath while silently willing her body and heart to hopefully calm down, patiently waiting for the adrenaline in her bloodstream to vanish and her mind to clear enough for her to start considering her next course of action.

 _Breathe, just breathe_ , Riven silently repeats inside her head and her fingertips slowly manage to uncoil before finally dropping the sharp rock the agitated exile had somehow managed to procure.

The crude makeshift weapon that had been hovering mere inches above Janna's head finally rolls down from the exiled warrior's grasp before quietly returning back to the frozen cave's floor and the endless amounts of ice shards decorating their little shelter.

Riven swallows as she tries to regain control of her breathing, sceneries of violence and war already dancing before the tormented warrior's blurry eyesight.

Death, poison and terrifying, atrocious images reeking of sweat and blood instantly resurfacing inside the snow-haired woman's head at the very first sign of imminent danger.

 _One, two. One, two, what comes after two? One, two, come on that's easy…_

…

 _Three?_

Riven closes her eyes, one breath, two breaths, thre- something warm touches her face.

"I am not your enemy, you know."

She can't help it really, her military training instantly kicks in and her hands are moving at the speed of light. Her first reaction is to grab her opponent's arm, twisting it hard enough to make the poor wind mage scream in pain.

 _She said enemy! This is dangerous, the Zaunite woman had just said something about being an enemy and then instantly went for her face._

Riven spins, her body rotating in order to bring herself inside her opponent's guard trying to use her foe's pain as a distraction before she manages to cause some serious damage.

 _Momentum, always use your momentum, never stop or you will give your opponent the time to retaliate. Hesitation means certain death in the battlefield._

She pins Janna against the wall, the Zaunite's dominant hand painfully secured behind her own arched back as her fingers instantly wrap around the wind mage's fragile neck fully intending to swiftly crush the captured healer's windpipe before the Noxian's eyes even open.

 _Wait, healer? There were no healers or medics of any kind serving under her command during the great Invasion. Wasn't that supposed to be Fang's squad? Didn't all those poor sods die after getting ambushed in some seemingly abandoned farmlands mere weeks after the main force captured the first Ionian village?_

Riven blinks owlishly, barely registering the feeling of the panicked blonde Zaunite mage desperately squirming inside her arms, small coughs escaping the wind mage's bluish lips as she struggles for air.

 _Yes they did, Fang's squad died. Almost everyone died. The lucky ones never even lived enough to see the damn smelters. There are no enemies here, are there?_

Fang's ghost merely smiles at her and then nods before fading back to oblivion and Riven instantly releases the pale mage in her arms as Janna half-kneels, half-collapses back on the cold cave's floor, delicate pale hands shakily massaging her sore neck as she tries to refill her lungs with some much-needed oxygen.

"Sorry, but you kinda surprised me."

Riven sighs taking a tentative step towards the obviously shaken, downed mage before offering her hand, almost flinching at the intensity of Janna's piercing cold gaze and the palpable fear barely hidden inside the couching healer's usually soft sky blue eyes.

Still a Noxian doesn't flinch and doesn't retreat and maintaining her calm demeanor no matter the circumstances was the first lesson Riven had ever learned as an orphan living in the cruel streets of Noxus. And so the Noxian deserter just stares at the blonde support and waits to see her reaction.

Janna hisses, the air around her bending to the pale woman's very will in order to form a protective shield of sorts, her terror covered behind a fake expression of anger, but even so Riven can still feel it. She can practically see it in the healer's nervous movements, her shaky frame, her pursed lips, her eyes that can't quite spell killing intent and murder.

Janna's magic is powerful yes, but also tender reflecting the blonde woman's kind nature. Riven, knows that, she has seen what one can accomplice with even a lesser mastery over the weakest of elements.

Normal people much like herself cleaving whole armies in half by just using the draft produced by swinging their swords or Yasuo's annoying wind wall stopping entire hailstorms of throwing knives and arrows, effortlessly suspending them in mid-air. And so Riven dreads to even think of the damage Janna could have possibly caused if the talented blonde wind mage ever wished to use her gift for violence.

"Apologize! Apologize to me right now… o… or I will turn the air inside your very lungs into blades an… and hurt you! "

Point proven, Riven dully thinks and then sighs in defeat while tearing her gaze away from the Tempest's wet sky blue orbs. Or her cracked quickly dissipating wind shield for that matter.

There is no way Janna is going to attack her, Riven is fairly certain of that fact at the very least, but even so the wind mage has to be appeased or Janna is going to have a heart attack or something... And well, Riven really did attempt murdering her…

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or attack you for that matter. I was merely disoriented and I acted on impulse. Please forgive me, Janna."

A Noxian asking for forgiveness, such petty words for a honorless deserter like herself, but pride and honor seem to usually go hand in hand and so RIven kneels in the cold snow, lowering her head in respect.

Purposely keeping her gaze glued to the floor and giving the shaken wind mage ample time for her to wipe away her tears and compose herself unhindered by her fake hostile demeanor or her dull red haunted eyes.

Riven's movement causes something to fall from her head and the Noxian soldier glances at it curiously as her crimson eyes momentary narrow in confusion.

It is nothing but a silky white ribbon covered in dried scarlet blood. The sight of the fabric is oddly familiar and Riven can't help but grimace once she realizes that the bloodstained white ribbon is identical to the ones attached on the silent support's usual outfit.

Had Janna actually bandaged her wounds before she foolishly attempted to strangle her? Damn, now she felt even worse for assaulting the kind Zaunite healer.

"Fine, I guess I will accept your apology this time, but spirits help me if you ever try to kill me again or attempt to strangle me I swear I am going to- "

"I won't, I promise." Riven decides to interrupt Janna's next terrible threatening attempt as the flow of the wind currents slowly returns to normal. The tension dissolves, the cracked shield dissipates and Janna tiredly sits down on the cold floor, her back heavily leaning against the frozen cave's icy walls, baby blue eyes calmly staring into the Noxian warrior's crimson ones.

"Come sit next to me, I can't keep adjusting the temperature in the whole damn cave."

Riven just nods as she suddenly realizes that the blonde wind mage has even kept protecting her from the harsh cold during their little quarrel.

Janna looks weak and tired, her baby blue eyes struggling to stay open. Keeping the wind barrier up must have been taxing. The soldier pauses for merely a moment before she silently sits down right next to the drained blonde, choosing to approach the support as slowly as possible in order to avoid spooking the poor wind mage.

The barrier then seems to shrink, stopping just out of their reach as the wind mage tries to conserve both her strength and drained mana and magic.

The two of them remain silent for a little bit, shivering inside their frozen tomb until Janna suddenly hisses in pain, her soft breath escaping her pale lips in small puffy clouds, delicate fingers furiously rubbing against the bluish flesh of her bare feet that has already began darkening below her ankles.

Riven chooses to remain silent for at least a few more minutes, gazing at the hard frozen walls while listening to the howling winds before she finally decides to ask the obvious question.

"What happened to you feet?"

Short, alienated and right on point. Damn, her various weapon instructors would have been so proud of her right now if only they hadn't been butchered in their sleep by their peers and superiors. Smooth, Riven, real smooth. Next time ask her if she is enjoying the current weather.

Janna sighs, briefly glancing at the exiled warrior, her cold fingers still massaging her numb soles.

"Well, it's funny how you ask because I had to drag your unresponsive corpse all the way here while I was barefoot. Imagine my surprise when you suddenly woke up in the middle of the storm and tried to flee in order to go and recover your stupid giant blade."

Her runic blade! How could Riven have ever forgotten about her broken runic blade? The shattered weapon was almost a part of her very soul. She obviously had to go out and try to find it…

"And so I was forced to go back outside in the middle of a snowstorm and make two more trips in order to bring you the damn thing. And let me tell you, I have no idea of how you manage to swing around that lump of steel. Its weight alone is utterly ridiculous! I had to summon an actual tornado just so I could even try t-"

Riven smiles, her ruby eyes landing on her old broken blade resting against one of the cave's frozen walls, the green runes embedded on its steel still plain dark, shattered and useless.

"Thank you for finding my sword, that blade is more important to me than even my own life."

Janna quickly scoffs at that, her sky blue eyes still focused on the damaged soles of her feet.

"Nothing should be more important than your life, Riven. You can always find another blade to replace this one in case you happen to lose it."

Riven doesn't answer to the healer's disapproving remarks. There is no way she can talk about the hardships she had endured in the slums as an orphan, her enrollment into a military academy after being scouted by an old war veteran.

The pride Riven had felt after being awarded this same runic blade as a symbol of the state acknowledging her value and strength only to swiftly turn her into a killing machine and then ship her all the way to Ionia in order to wage war against innocent farmers.

There is no way she can talk about the sins she had committed during her short years of servitude as a child soldier, the lives she had ended, the atrocious crimes weighting down on her conscience as her pride slowly diminished with each bloodstained swing of her giant blade.

The death of her unit, the only family she had ever had buried as a result of a chemical bombardment ordered by her own allies. Their inhuman screams as the chemicals ate away at their flesh. Friends and foes both screaming in unison. The shattering of her blade, the shattering of her spirit, her slowly approaching death sentence.

She tries to make small talk instead and easily hides her pain and remorse behind a mask of cold indifference.

"Why aren't you trying to heal yourself with your magic?"

Riven grimaces upon seeing the mage jump at the sound of her voice, her gaze abruptly rising to meet her cold dull red eyes. It seems like she didn't really manage to keep all the pain out of her voice after all, her military instructors would have undoubtedly punched her silly.

"I would if I hadn't exhausted most of my mana reserves while protecting everyone after the whole bridge collapsed. Did you see the blizzard raging outside? That's my handiwork. Well, it used to be at least until I lost any control I had over it, but then again I guess that has to be expected since I am not actually used in multitasking."

"I was wondering about how I managed to survive that fall, but then I just assumed that it had something to do with Kayle and the Summoners intervening."

Janna laughs, a mirthless smile briefly gracing her lips only to vanish the next instant.

"Oh no, Kayle prevented the blast of the explosion from killing us but we would all be dead if it wasn't for my wind, of that I can assure you. Kayle also managed to remove the spells restricting our powers inside the Fields of Justice, but that's all the help she could afford to give before all hell broke loose.

The reduction of your falling speed, the shield preventing you from breaking your neck, manipulating the wind currents to change your trajectory until you landed on soft fluffy snow instead of razor-sharp rocks, that was all my handiwork and I had to do all of those things at the same time while fighting for dominance with the spirits of the storm."

Riven blinks, eyes the obviously smug mage and then sighs in relief.

"Two times."

"Pardon me?"

"There is a Noxian saying stating that if someone saves you once you should promptly slap them. If someone saves you twice you ought to punch them in the face for a bit and maybe take some of their gold, but if someone manages to save you for a third time you might have to consider marrying them since they are obviously hopeless idiots that can't hope to survive without your protection."

Janna smiles and the shivering wind mage almost laughs as she stares into the eyes of her exiled companion, even going as far as raising an eyebrow in question.

"So what you are telling me is that the savior of your little story is in fact a fool for trying to help the genius that always ends up in troublesome situations, right? That's a really twisted perspective you have right there, even for a Noxian, you know that?"

And just like that Janna suddenly remembers the first part of Riven's story only for the young healer's eyes to instantly widen in fear.

"Wait, I have already saved you two times and- You aren't going to try punching me now, are you?!"

Riven just smirks, effortlessly lifting Janna from the cold hard ground before carefully placing the young wind mage on top of her lap, her arms snaking around the nervous support's waist as she manages to easily hold the healer in place.

"No, you have completely missed the moral of the story. You keep saving people left, right and center thinking that they are all innocent lambs and then you fail to notice that one of those humans is a wolf in disguise until you suddenly get devoured. The moral of the story is that the idiot is undoubtedly going to be devoured soon enough, so why not marry that naive fool and have some fan with the tasty little morsel."

 _Is she taking the joke a bit too far? Maybe, but then again Janna had already insulted her blade._

"W-Wait, you said you wouldn't attack me, you even promised me!"

Ahh, Janna's voice is high pitched and panicked, almost a yelp and Riven's smile slowly widens savoring the flustered look on the blonde mage's face as her hands serve to keep the Zaunite woman in place.

"Hmmm, what are you referring to I wonder my dear lamb? How exactly are my actions resembling an attack on your person?" Riven then pulls the blonde wind mage even closer and then exhales letting her warm breath tickle the mage's long ears. And Janna whimpers, maybe... maybe she took this too far, but it's been ages since she's had so much fun…

No, unfortunately for her the Zaunite seems to be preparing to explode. Fiiine…

"But I never said I was going to devour you anyway, I just decided to share with you a piece of Noxian wisdom."

Her lips brush against the Wind mage's red ear before giving it a gentle peck making Janna mewl and growl. She then stops, her hands falling lifelessly next to the shivering mage's waist letting the whimpering support hanging from her neck finally rest and try to recover her ragged breathing.

 _Is this why Katarina keeps pestering Lux? It has to be, because Riven didn't even know that teasing an all-powerful elemental sorceress in the middle of a snowstorm could be this exhilarating._

She waits feeling the Tempest's thundering heartbeat beating loudly against her chest and Riven sighs before guiltily acknowledging that yes that was definitely a bit too much for the poor still shyly blushing spell caster.

"I am sorry, I was just teasing you. How about you try to relax while I fix your legs as an apology?"

Janna blinks in surprise, her head rising under Riven's chin, her hot breath warming the warrior's skin making the Noxian soldier shift uncomfortably.

"I didn't really know that you had access to healing magic."

"That's probably because I don't, my magical capabilities are as limited as they come. I can however change the flow of Ki inside your body in order to warm you up and that _will_ gradually restore your feet given enough time."

"Thank you."

"You are going to feel weak for a while and you will be unable to cast any spells without suffering some kind of backlash."

"That's fine with me, I trust you."

 _Fool… You aren't supposed to be putting your trust in people you have barely interacted with in the past, especially when they are asking from you to promptly give up on your one and only weapon. She could have been her enemy once, a foe in disguise much like the monsters that rained death on two separate countries and murdered their own people._

 _Fool… But which one of them was the real fool, herself or Janna?_

"I will have to get a bit physical with you in order for this to work properly."

"I understand. "

 _No! Don't fucking agree before I even finish! A mage is nothing without their spells, much like a soldier is nothing without their weapon. She is nothing without her blade. And Janna, the blonde Zaunite had actually brought the sword back to her. After facing the mother of all snowstorms…_

 _Foo-_

Riven blinks feeling the sleepy mage quietly settle down on her lap without even a word of protest, fully surrendering her future to the Noxian.

The Exile takes a small breath in order to concentrate, empting her mind, her hands moving across the blonde spell caster's shivering body before finally settling under Janna's left breast and the small of the mage's back. She gives Janna a few moments to prepare herself before slipping her hand under the healer's clothes making the still trembling mage shudder and growl in surprise.

"You are doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"Do you feel this spot I am pressing right here? That's part of your spinal Ki center, the part that controls how your life energy is being distributed into your body. And although you might dislike how it is done I really do have to monitor your heart since there is a high chance your heartbeat will instantly stop if I even make the slightest mistake."

A tired laugher leisurely escapes from the support and Riven can already feel the blonde mage falling asleep on top of her. RIven has just told the mage she might never be able to wake up again and the foolishly naive woman is just making herself comfortable inside the arms of a Noxian murderer.

And that makes the Noxian exile happy for some reason. She is the foolish one, not Janna.

Riven takes pride in avoiding to flinch when Janna's warm sleepy breath suddenly brushes against her exposed throat carrying with it the airy voice of the soon to be dozing off content Tempest.

"Hey, Riv?"

 _Riv, is that supposed to be her? The Noxian deserter isn't really fond of nicknames._

…

…

…

…

"Yes?"

"Has anyone else ever told you that you make one fine body pillow?"

 _Katarina, but that woman slept like a log and snored like a charging Zaunite war machine so go figure._

"No. Now get back to sleep, Janna. I have a hand over your Ki center and I am not afraid to use it."

"That's not my Ki center you are groping right now."

"I could just knock you out you know, I am just trying to be polite."

And the wind mage happily complies with the swordswoman's request but not before whispering something about Riven being too cute for a Noxian.

 _Wolves,_ Riven silently thinks, _she is surrounded by humanoid wolves. The mage didn't save a fake lamb from the raging snowstorm, oh no the fake lamb was actually Janna!_

* * *

 **Cold notes: It was actually two years ago and during a particularly harsh winter, I had already written the first chapter of this oneshot and was trying not to freeze to death while shivering in my apartment. I was wearing 2 sweaters, 3 pairs of socks and one pair of fingerless gloves that someone had gifted me a long long time ago. But I was still cold and so I slowly reached from under my billion blankets to hopefully find a forth pair of socks and maybe a beanie to keep the cold at bay. But then suddenly... I fking stop.**

 **No I exclaim, a fking forth pair of socks isn't going to warm my freezing butt, it isn't going to restore my body heat and stop my teeth from chattering like crazy. Only some RivenxJanna can do that! You have to use the cold, channel your inner (and outer) emotions into writing a story now that you can actually describe how it feels to be both sick, freezing and unable to set your foot on the damn floor without break dancing from shivering. The icy water that freezes your throat and teeth every time you are trying to brush them! The nightmare that is doing the dishes with ice-cold water that burns your skin! Just do it!**

 **And so I tried but that didn't really seem to help at all for some weird reason and most of what I wrote that fateful day had been hibernating inside my hard drive until now. And then this snippet was finally uncovered…. (scary music)**


	3. I-ce you

"You scum!"

The man kicks her again this time in the stomach and the blonde beggar screams, falling down, her body making contact with the hard grey pavement below her.

Another kick, Janna coughs, the air leaving her lungs in an instant, the few coins she had previously managed to steal unwittingly rolling out of the woman's grip and Janna desperately tries to reach for them again only to scream in agony as a military boot suddenly pins her frail hand against the broken concrete pavement.

She raises her gaze, baby blue eyes begging the soldiers for mercy, but the only response Janna gets is an angry scowl and another kick to the ribs. A choked grunt breathlessly escapes her lips as she curls up against the dirty floor and tries to shield her thin body from the harsh blows raining down on her.

"Stop, please just stop hitting me, please, mister."

Another damn kick and this time Janna finally throws up, the measly contents of her stomach emptied on the cold damp floor and it is not even a moment later when another armored boot abruptly slams against her frail dirty hand and she hears the sound of a bone cracking.

"Mercy! Please have mercy mighty warriors! Please forgive this useless beggar!"

"Mercy? we have no mercy for weaklings and cowards such like yourself!" An angry Noxian snarls as another one decides to stomp on the back of her head. Everything goes dark for a second and Janna presses her burning cheek against the grey cool pavement and waits for the world around her to hopefully stop spinning.

"Cut off her fingers!" Another warrior grunts in response. "Let's see if this filth can keep picking pockets with two useless stumps for hands and a pair of gouged eyeballs."

The blonde beggar freezes after hearing that, her young mind abruptly utterly overcome with sheer fear, she tries to get up but her malnourished body betrays her, the grey pavement seemingly pulling her back to the cold earth, crushing her fragile body against its hard stained surface.

There is the sound of a blade hastily being drawn out of its black sheathe and Janna's mind instantly comes to a halt as the dark shadows around her abruptly begin closing in ready to descend upon the blonde trapped beggar's body.

"No, wait! Please wait kind Sirs! Don't! You don't have to do this, I will return all the money to you! I won't do it again, I promise!"

The flash of steel, the sword lowers, slowly stopping mere inches away from her dirty finger joints bearing down on her like a sinister guillotine and Janna can already feel the weapon's small razor-sharp edge slowly biting into her pale fragile flesh.

The blonde beggar sobs because she knows that there is no way she can actually overpower the men, there is no way she can save her fingers. So the blonde closes her eyes and proceeds to bite down on her lips as the bite of the sword tentatively begins becoming more and more agonizing.

"That's enough, Fang!"

The commanding voice of a woman rings clearly into the damp shady alleyway and various deserted streets surrounding the blonde and surprisingly enough the Noxian soldiers obey the new arrival's command and decide to let the poor frightened beggar go.

The sword retreats, promptly returning back to its sheath and Janna opens her wet sky blue eyes her vision already impaired and blurry from her own bitter tears.

"We are here to find transportation, Fang, not murder random Zaunite civilians."

"The filth had it coming, Commander! She tried snatching my purse and gold as I was making my way down the marketplace."

Janna gulps as she stays still, keeping her eyes focused on the damp dirty floor far too tired and weak to even attempt running away. But the Noxian woman just snorts and shakes her head as if finding the whole situation mildly amusing.

"So from what I understand you somehow managed to get robbed by a weak Zaunite beggar and not only that but you then decided to beat said Zaunite wench half to death in order to hide your own incompetence. Get back to your squad, Fang before I strip you of your rank and send you back to Noxus in a coffin. I will be the one dealing with our little beggar problem."

Muttered apologies sound in less than a scared heart's beat and soon enough heavy footsteps echo in the dark as the soldiers swiftly retreat, hurriedly disappearing into the night.

Janna gulps again, gathers all the courage she has left in her and manages to take a small shaky breath, one of her beaten trembling hands stealthily reaching towards the small assortment of spilled iron coins lying abandoned on the hard grey concrete.

"You are stupid, kid."

Janna flinches as she hastily opens her hand and lets the coins unceremoniously fall back on the pavement, she tries standing up again but as before her limbs feel sluggish and weak, heavier than even the unmistakable fear crushing her thundering heartbeat.

"Never try to steal from someone stronger than you, kid. More especially so from soldiers and wandering mercs, those men aren't going to just straight up kill you like the rich folk, they are going to make you suffer until you beg for your own death. Even more so if they happen to be half-decent Noxians…"

"I know that!"

Janna's eyes widen the moment the words abruptly leave her lips, she clams her mouth shut instantly bracing herself for the blow or harsh punishment this woman would undoubtedly see fit to bestow on her, but the burning pain never comes and so Janna just lays still. Shivering among the garbage and muck filling the street as she lays still and awaits for the strange soldier to either leave her alone or deliver her terrible punishment.

But the Noxian commander... seems to be perfectly content with just staring down at the pitiful frail blonde, silently observing the beggar's still panting form as she tries to pick herself up from the cold damp floor and crawl back into a hole in order to hide from the stranger.

The beggar's empty stomach soon growls loudly in protest and Janna meekly wonders if she will be able to find any food inside the dumpsters at the end of the street or if she will regrettably have to sign up for more experiments in the chemical labs in order to fill her empty belly tonight.

"How long has it been since you have last eaten, kid?"

The beggar sighs, bruised cheek still pressed against the damp concrete as she manages to croak something that sounds like, two and one days.

"So three days, huh? Then it's no wonder you tried to rob a Noxian soldier. Get up. Now."

The weakened beggar tries to obey her angel of death, she tries, she really does but her feet feel like jelly and her right hand is definitely broken. Her dirty legs even shaking so bad that the Noxian woman has no other choice but to result in helping the malnourished beggar until Janna finally manages to take a few shaky steps and rest her back against the blackened wall of an old ironworks factory. And the blonde beggar blinks now that she can finally take a good look at her executioner/savior.

The woman is young, Janna instantly notices with some degree of surprise, just a few winters older than herself with short raven-black hair and vivid scarlet eyes. She is dressed in a standard Noxian military uniform, but there is a battered silver insignia attached on the woman's olive-green vest, probably signifying her rank or maybe even her savior's name, but the young Zaunite beggar can't be really sure of that since she can't actually read Noxian or any written language for that matter.

The raven-haired woman just glances at her and then sighs in defeat, she seems to be searching for something inside her military duffel bag and Janna can only blink in confusion as the soldier before her suddenly procuress a small rectangular parcel covered in plain yellow paper.

Janna curiously observes her as the Noxian carefully tears off the paper revealing thin strips of salted meat and the Zaunite's curiosity quickly turns into desperation at that very moment as she hopefully eyes the Noxian commander, a small eager whimper escaping the beggar's dry and sore throat.

"Just take it, it's all yours, kid."

Janna's eyes widen and the beggar tries to raise her good hand in order to accept the food, but fails miserably and so the injured limb merely falls back against her side, weak and useless. She tries again, eyes glued on the meat, but she fails once more unable to reach the offered rations. She stares back at the soldier whimpering pitifully and the Noxian's gaze narrows in response before the soldier finally gives up with a low sigh and an irritated scowl painting her already fierce tanned face.

"Tsk fine, but anyone hears about this and I will come fucking kill you myself, am I clear? I am not even joking right now, I will come here and gut you."

Janna nods furiously her eyes following the soldier's movements as she grabs a few strips of salted meat before bringing them closer to the beggar's mouth. The blonde beggar can't really help it, she burst into tears the moment the first pieces of food manage to reach her stomach. She sobs alternating between letting small sounds of joy and wolfing down the food offered to her by her Noxian savior even going as far as licking the salt off the woman's fingers, an action that has the other woman cringe and stiffen with a face at least as red as her ruby irises.

It takes Janna a few more minutes until she has finally devoured everything in the small yellow parcel, but when she does she is finally full, a feeling Janna hadn't actually felt in what seemed like years. She lifts her chin and let's her savior quench her thirst with an old canteen, before giving the Noxian soldier a small watery smile in appreciation.

"Thank you"

The woman just grunts something in response, her face conspicuously pointed towards her duffel bag as she goes to gathers the scattered coins littering the dirty floor near the street before placing them on the beggar's lap along with another battered yellow parcel.

"Stay away from the major streets for a few days, they will probably be filled with Noxian soldiers and I won't be there to save your skin the next time."

Janna then watches her leave, the kind soldier's heavy footsteps echoing loudly into the night and it is only after the Noxian commander has almost disappeared from the bruised beggar's sight that Janna actually spots the enormous ebony sword. The gigantic monstrosity curved from black rock almost as tall as the raven-haired soldier. Strapped on the Noxian's back the black sword hums as she walks, its weird green runic symbols flickering softly, pulsing ominously in nearly complete darkness.

"W-wait, please just tell me your name."

The strange woman actually stops, her head slowly turning to face the blonde Zaunite. Slowly, ever so slowly the black mane of the Noxian moves just barely enough for the soldier to try and take a peek at Janna's sky blue orbs. A single piercing warm ruby eye staring at the blonde Zaunite over the Noxian soldier's shoulder. An oddly familiar crimson orb silently staring back into the blonde Zaunite woman's soul as the Noxian warrior's lips part and the old dream abruptly fades.

"The name's...

"Janna!"

Lights, sounds, the world of darkness spits her back to the real world as the wind mage's wet sky blue orbs suddenly fly open.

"Janna, we are the only ones in this cave right now. You are just having a bad dream! You need to just breathe and try to calm down."

But the blonde wind mage sobs, fighting to escape the exiled swordswoman's warm embrace, her magic distant and unresponsive as tears begin rolling down her pale cheeks and the Noxian warrior now really starts panicking.

"Come on! Is this about me attacking you before? I already said I am sorry. Janna, everything is going to be ok, I am not going to hurt you, I swear. Now _please_ try to calm down!"

She can feel Riven's arms holding her securely against the Noxian's chest as Janna continues sobbing in the crook of the Exile's neck. She's is here, her savior is really here with her! S-she has finally found her!

"Shh, it's ok, I promise I am not going to hurt you, but you are messing up your inner Ki so... so... please just breathe, try to breathe and calm down."

"L-let me go!"

It is not a plea but a command and Riven pauses for merely a second pondering if it is actually wise to listen and grant the agitated wind mage her wish, she then glances towards the swirling wind barrier shielding the two of them and then freezes as her wide red eyes suddenly catch a small disturbance in the wind shield's surface. Is this idiotic blonde actually trying to cast a spell after having her Ki flow tampered with?! This stupid Zaunite is probably going to be the death of her...

"OK! Ok! Just relax! I am going to slowly let go of you now, ok? Just hit me, punch me, bite me, hell do anything you want, just stop trying to use your goddamn magic wind. Any spell casting right now is going to utterly cripple you for life."

A moment later and Janna is free, free to finally raise her chin and pin Riven against the wall and the exiled warrior merely blinks in response as the young Zaunite mage suddenly crashes into her form, desperately pressing her eager lips against the flabbergasted warrior's.

* * *

 **Insomniac Notes or Sharing the hidden truth: I once wondered if Riven's eyes and hair color were always white and red or if they had been changed as a result of Singed's poison. I mean most white-haired champions have been changed either through magic, some kind of corruption or just old age.**

 **Ok, it might also be a racial trait of the Freljordians and Riven was an orphan so yes she might have some Freljordian blood in her and... Oh my… don't tell me, she is the uber-secret prophesized forth Queen and the one that is going to start a royal Yuri harem!**

 **Ashe's attacking quote: "I only need one shot" is in fact Ashe's proclamation to win Riven's heart while Sejuani's attacking quote "I won't be denied!" obviously refers to her spotting Ashe and Riven making out while on a hunting trip. And Lissandra's "I never rest" well, let's just assume that Liss is Riven's favorite wife in the harem.**

 **Further proof: Riven has a Q and may cast three Qs before the skill has to go on a cooldown. Q… the starting letter of Queen, cooldown, like replenish or lose heat. Don't you guys see it?! Riven has to sleep with three girls before this legendary pervert can even consider sleeping each night. Wh-why I wonder, why was Riven really exiled from Noxus (scared eyes). A love triangle with both LeBlanc and her clone perhaps?  
**

 **So Riven is a legendary pervert, how could I have been so blind!?**


	4. Freezing the lane

Only death, snow and ice seems to be stretching across the pale cold horizon as far as the eye can see, white lifeless crossroads leading into frigid sharp chasms and empty desolate plains, the broken remnants of the ancient stone bridge the only signs of the passage of man as the fierce Freljordian blizzard soon reclaims even those occasional scattered dark thorns build by the shattered piles of black rock, the howls of ravenous wolves and tortured wraths struggling to pierce the roars of the murderous wind stealing the little warmth provided by the thick white furs sheltering the bodies of the great pale wolf packs that roams the region.

The beast are obviously hungry, already starving before the fall of the ancient human construct and the great avalanche that followed it, they sniff the snow near the black jumbles of crooked rocks and the shred banners that have already turned into frozen rags even unworthy for the most desperate of urchins and beggars. The white beasts then attempt to dig holes near the remnants of the broken bridge as they try to find something living hiding beneath all those dark rocks and manage to fill their empty belies. But the search for prey near the manmade constructs seem as fruitless as braving the frigid winds or so it seems and so most of the pale white wolves slowly retreat back in their dens, their half-frozen fur silently merging back against the blinding background.

But not all of the wolves are as unlucky as most members of this particular wolf pack and so one such hungry rabid beast with rough dirty fur sporting the color of muddy crushed snowflakes manages at some point to catch the whiff of odorous dead flesh and spilled blood and so the beast wanders until it reaches one of the black frozen rocks where it starts digging vigorously.

The screams of the raging wind are the lone wolf's only companion on this grievous torturous task where pained furry paws continue to tirelessly strike and claw against the frigid snow of the frozen tomb and so the first signs of a cold grey hand and a lost human life are slowly brought back to the light.

The big white wolf growls in delight as it eagerly sniffs the hand of the crushed grey corpse and then sinks its teeth into the cold bloody limb, tearing small chunks off the mangled cold fresh before then devouring the odorous bloody pieces. A black blur and the shadow of a monstrous hand are the last things the great white beast perceives before Sion's now mangled bloody limb suddenly darts out of the snow and crushes the wolf's skull, the roar of the bloodthirsty grey juggernaut soon rising to meet the howls of the storm as the living moving corpse slowly stands and pulls itself out of the hole in the snow.

0000

"You are not as scary as you look, Riv. And here I thought that most if not all of Noxians were nothing but rude bloodthirsty savages trying to pick useless fights."

Riven grumbles, red irises still refusing to meet the blonde wind mage's curious sky blue orbs as Janna continues talking in circles about practically nothing and everything, and even though the exhausted exiled swordswoman would usually chose to avoid or ignore the friendly support their current predicament means that she might unfortunately have to be submitted to the unknown horrors of small talk and social interaction. The ex-soldier can only just nod and sigh again as Janna keeps narrating the tale of their very first fateful meeting (Janna's exact words) during the earlier days of the bloody Ionian Invasion.

"And so you shared some of your limited rations with me and then returned back to your unit after revealing to me your name and identity."

The Noxian warrior just nods once more, her ruby uninterested gaze still pinned on the entrance of their small frozen cave, making conscious attempts to ignore the young blonde wind mage's expectant looks while the gorgeous Zaunite that's currently murmuring against her neck keeps glancing between the exiled warrior's lips, face and crimson eyes.

"I am sorry, Janna, but like I said I don't seem to remember much before the time of the Invasion of Ionia."

The blonde wind mage releases a deep sigh, but thankfully enough seems to accept Riven's answer and nods even though she somehow manages to wiggle herself even closer to the rigid white-haired woman and opts to make herself comfortable as she closes her eyes and keeps murmuring soft words against the crook of Riven's neck sending small breaths across the warrior's jugular.

"You weren't so pale back then.. and your hair.. your hair were the most beautiful black like the feathers of a healthy raven.. "

Riven releases a breath, Katarina had said something among those lines to her before, it looks like Singed's poison had stolen much more than her mind and her inner peace and the lives of her dead friend and comrades.

"But you are still the kind woman that saved that hungry scared Zaunite girl, there is still good inside your heart even if you chose to deny and hide it."

The Exile snorts and keeps her eyes locked on the dancing snowflakes swirling around Janna's feeble wind shield, her buzzing ears so used to the howls of the wind now seemingly picking another sound coming from outside their small cave, some kind of angry scream merging with the endless howls of the raging snowstorm.

"I am quite serious, Riven. You could have tried threatening me by using your superior strength when you first woke up in here and my mana was so drained I couldn't even move, much less cast a spell. You could have broken my weakened wind shield and beat me black and blue with your bare hands if you so chose. Maybe even tossed me back outside since no one is here to enforce the League's rules and most Noxians I know wouldn't even hesitate to strip me down and take my clothes before shoving my head into the ice and snow.

"Shut up."

But Janna scowls and just shakes her head as her voice rises to match the exiled warrior's clearly agitated tone.

"No! Because you have to hear those words! You may be seeing yourself as a killer, a butcher or a murderer, but deep inside you-

"Shut up!"

"No! There is some good still inside you, you dumb exile and even if you yourself can't seem to realize-

"Janna shut up, there is something approaching us, moving around the cave's entrance."

The urgency coloring Riven's voice seems to finally do the trick and soon both alarmed women silently grab their respective weapons while rising to their feet as two pairs of anxious eyes carefully roam across the white rapidly spinning hues, one scared pair of sky blue orbs and the other matching the color of freshly spilled blood, Riven's maroon piercing orbs glaring fiercely into the armed grey shade emerging from behind the moving wall of the howling snowflakes.

"Don't start casting spells just yet, Janna. Let me handle this alone, the flow of Ki within your body is probably still less than optimal."

Riven makes to push the young mage behind her back, but Janna somehow surprises her as she dexterously dodges the tired limb and takes a few quick steps in order to stand by the side of the agitated exiled swordswoman.

"I am not letting my old savior die after just reuniting with her."

Riven spares the wind mage a glance, but shakes her head as the grey armed figure slowly approaches the women's icy shelter, the now audible crunching of crushed snow sounding ever more loud, ominous… and closer…

"Fine, I will tank its attacks while you try using your spells to slow it down or distract it and then I will try to lop its head off if you manage to keep it occupied for long enough. Don't start casting spells until the moment I give you the signal."

"Alright, but if it looks like you are having a hard time I am hitting this thing with a damn hurricane."

Riven grunts, Janna exhales and clenches her staff and both sets of weapons instantly lower when an familiar winged armored figure suddenly collapses near the opening of their cold, freezing shelter, the remains of a beautiful golden broken sword still somehow resting inside the palm of an ice-covered hand crowned by five equally frozen, motionless pale fingers.

"…"

"…"

"Kayle?"

* * *

 **Notes: Riven's Q is called broken wings, angels' have wings and Riven can cast three Qs before the skill has to go on cooldown. Can't you guys see? Riven is the uber-secret third angel of Valoran, the one prophesized to start a-**


	5. 2vs1 me noob

Riven grumbles and blinks, she finally manages to summon all of her famous Noxian courage and then glances at the two sleeping she-wolves, each one of the sleeping gorgeous blondes currently nuzzling against either side of the pale exiled warrior's throat. She grumbles once more, crimson half-lidded and utterly exhausted eyes rising towards the ceiling of her cold frozen cave. Riven sighs, it looks like this little adventure just kept spiraling out of her control, putting even more strain against the poor white-haired warrior's nerves with each passing second. And speaking of strains…

Riven stiffens as Janna abruptly murmurs something unintelligible against her neck causing the blonde wind mage's lips to start massaging the already almost scarlet skin of the exiled warrior's throat and Riven's mad blush seems to only intensify when Kayle suddenly reacts in practically the same way as the young Zaunite blonde but also presses a strong callused palm against the thundering heart of the now nervous Noxian exile. Red eyes close, small unsteady and agitated breaths slowly leaving the flustered Exile's lips as Riven tries to ignore the subconscious affectionate actions of the two sleeping she-wolves that promptly decided to make a new den out of her poor tired body…

Only for crimson eyes to abruptly snap open once more when Riven suddenly realizes that keeping her eyes closed while in the presence of those particularly dangerous beasts would just make her pay even more attention to the way Kayle's and Janna's womanly curves would keep pressing or shifting their weight against her own feverish flesh whenever the two slumbering blondes decided to shift around in their sleep whilst trying to make themselves more comfortable.

The Exile's red irises tentatively examine the two sleeping beasts, her shoulders rigid like rocks as Riven contemplates the best way to dislodge herself from the blonde slumbering she-wolves and then maybe run to perish outside in the midst of the still raging snowstorm that even now seems to be intending to whip the white frozen plains to death just outside of their small secure cave.

Janna's expression seems the very definition of content, the wind mage's long golden trenches spilling across the bare left shoulder of the Noxian Exile as the wind mage's lithe warm, curvy body has somehow found a way to end up on top of Riven's lap without the snow-haired warrior previously acknowledging it. Janna's delicate, deceptively strong arms possessively wrapping around the Noxian's waist as if to both enforce the blonde she-wolf's claim on the currently red-faced swordswoman and send Kayle some kind of unspoken wolfish message. Riven pauses and blinks during that ominous thought, the madly blushing Exile's already half-melted mind suddenly reminiscing of the wind mage's unexpected response when Riven had first suggested manipulating the Ki flow inside her own body in order to create a heat source for them instead of having to try working simultaneously on both Kayle's and Janna's Ki flow.

The blonde support had looked pretty excited with the concept of using Riven as a heat source until it had finally dawned on her that both she and Kayle were supposed and expected to have the same kind of treatment, and Janna had hissed, actually glared at Kayle and hissed towards the clearly amused angel as she wrapped her arms around Her Exile's waist and took Her rightful place next to Her future wife, body pillow and savior.

Kayle, to the celestial warrior's credit hadn't actually looked in the least bit offended after witnessing Janna's weird outburst, but a dangerous glimmer had briefly appeared, surfacing deep inside the radiant azure depths of the Judicator's emotionless sky blue eyes before the angel had quickly discarded her frosted armor and then pressed herself flat against Riven's other, unoccupied side all the while wearing nothing more than a thin silky tunic that reached just below her knees, her undergarments and the world's most innocent polite smile.

Janna had almost bitten the angel's head off then when Kayle had swiftly proceeded to kiss the bloodstained bandage obscuring Riven's head injury before politely wishing the frozen in shock, wide-eyed Exile to have a pleasant evening, all the while the smug angel's calm sky blue orbs never once quite shying away from the ones of a particularly murderous and agitated Janna. Riven's sour mood had treaded somewhere between desperate and catatonic after that point as the Exile had tried deciding if all the women inside the walls of the League were actually wolves in sheep's clothing or if that category only seemed to include the ones the Exile had met there.

Miss Ahri's friendly and playful smile for example couldn't be hiding something dangerous and utterly horrifying now could it? Irelia's constant joking during spars about finding another place where the two of them could keep sweating together was nothing more than Irelia's low jabs at Riven's own inability to keep up with the Ionian lich's stamina!

Miss Fortune didn't keep serving her more drinks than Riven had paid for just so she could get her drunk! Oh, no, Sarah was just really, really generous… with most female customers that is…

B-but what about Akali? Yes, Akali! Let's see… well, the Ionian nurse would always try to press her ear against the Noxian Exile's chest and listen to her patient's thundering heartbeat during most of her yearly checkups, but that was obviously because most of the stethoscopes and other medical equipment created for this particular job would happen to be malfunctioning during those specific times. The kind nurse would also usually ask her to strip since Akali couldn't be able to hear Riven's rapidly accelerating heartbeat over the thin barrier of the fabrics. Hey! That was definitely logical and scientific and Riven would sometimes feel the need to stand up and applaud the Ionian ninja's polite and calm professionalism… Even if at times that particular professional ninja would just keep licking her lips while glancing at her naked form and refuse to meet the pale warrior's eyes…

…

Oh gods, they really were wolves, all of them!

"Are you in pain, Riven?"

A soft whisper draws the Exile's attention and Riven glances towards what she had previously assumed to be a surprisingly affectionate but definitely sleeping semi-naked angel only to meet concerned sky blue eyes and Kayle's kind face mere inches away from her own.

"I-I am feeling quite fine, thank you, Kayle."

She tries to smile even if most of her smiles are empty challenging smirks and awkward shows of teeth without any trace of emotion behind them and Kayle's azure orbs seem to narrow under the limited sunlight reaching their small frozen cave.

"You are lying to me, Riven. I won't pretend that I know of the cause, but I am certainly sure that you are lying and that you are currently in excruciating pain." And just like that the angel's fingers brush against Riven's painted scarred cheek and the Celestial warrior's eyes suddenly widen in realization.

"You have been poisoned! You either hid it or asked the Institute to ignore this fact when you first joined the League and the desperate fools just went along with it and accepted you, but there is still some kind of old potent poison running beneath your skin and it is slowly killing you!"

Riven slaps away the angel's hand, crimson orbs now cold and distant as she silently checks to make sure that Janna is still asleep and then sharp emotionless ruby wells are directed back towards the shocked blonde-haired warrior.

"The crushing weight of my sins and burdens belong only to me and me alone. Now, are the two of us going to have a problem?"

"So you have decided to throw away your role as a peacekeeper inside the League, for what? your stupid warrior's pride?"

"And didn't you yourself once burned your precious sister's wings just because of the same stupid reason?"

The sound of the slap echoes until it reaches the howl of the storm and Janna sleepily blinks as she snaps her head towards her two companions. Kayle looks angry, her blue furious gaze wielded like a razor-sharp sword clashing against Riven's detached but otherwise unrepentant pools of cold red fury. A battle of wills seems to be taking place inside the small frozen cave as the elements of the land of Freljord scream and clash and choose to hurl snow at each others' thrones just outside of the champions' icy shelter. Janna then spots the red agitated handprint decorating Riven's pale and partially painted cheek and the elements of the storm start growing even closer.

"Did you just slap Riven?"

The two warriors pause before they turn their head and glance at the equally furious blonde support, striking agitated azure gemstones and quiet crimson pools of blood staring right into the young confused Zaunite's suddenly narrowed chips of ice.

"Why don't you tell her, Riven? Come on the girl obviously wants to know the reason we are fighting."

Janna shoots Kayle a curious glance even as the Noxian Exile just grunts and stares at the silent celestial being in a clearly threatening and almost challenging way and Kayle sighs in defeat even as she already shakes her head in disappointment.

"Fine, I will just tell her myself then. Janna, I want you to stay really calm now, but Riven has just proposed to me."

0000

One foot forward and then the other one follows, find a creature, kill it and then repeat the whole process. The hulking grey juggernaut never rests, never stops, he never postpones his fierce silent march unless he finds more breathing things to break and shred and wet the steel of his giant bloody war axe. The humongous monstrosity doesn't question, gets tired or thinks as it keeps carving a bloodied path across pure ice and snow, decimating any and all living things he happens to stumble upon on his way. One foot forward and then the other one follows, the undead abomination keeps marching inside the raging snowstorm, soulless red bloodthirsty eyes mindlessly following the horrifying screech that abruptly rises from somewhere inside the very heart of the magical maelstrom.

* * *

 **Notes: I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about dear Gmp, what I meant to hint at before was that Riven is the uber-secret third angel of Valoran, the one prophesized to start the first Noxian book reading and discussion club. She is going to start a whole intellectual revolution and Noxus is soon going to become an even more powerful nation and compete with Piltover over technological advancement…**

 **Demacia will then try to kidnap Riven, they will lock her in a tiny dungeon and make her wear tight leather clothes for no apparent reason, but Demacia will be afraid to hurt Riven because of her power, so they will ask all of their female champions to seduce Riv while she is caged. But no one knows that the third angel has the power to clone herself and so other countries continuously attempt to kidnap and seduce the other Rivens. Every Rivenxfemalechampion ship is achieved that fateful day, even the RivenxRek'sai one and all the.. Ahem, interesting images with Riven and Zac are burned in a pyre lit by Riven's furious wives.**

 **But as the por- artworks! The artworks burn and Zac is about to be executed, the final Riven clone suddenly lunges out from inside the crowd and Zac remembers that he is in fact a female, he then turns into a sexy female blob of goo, marries the last Riven clone and everyone lives happily ever after. No one dares to start a war or threaten their neighbors ever again since every country is protected by at least half a dozen of angry Rivens.**

 **What in the world am I doing with my life?**

 **Ps: Sona gets two Rivens.**


	6. Kayle stop feeding Riven!

Kayle's wet lips slowly move away from the blushing Exile's and Riven pants and glares at the perverted blonde angel as she attempts to take some nice deep breaths before the evil Judicator decides to shove her warm tongue inside her mouth for the third time in less than a few frantic heartbeats. Wasn't Morgana supposed to be the sassier of the two celestial sisters?

"Kayle, I think that's enough. Riven looks like she is ready to throttle you."

A red-faced Riven grunts that she agrees with the peeved wind mage's words, but the cruel angel is already shaking her head, hungry blue eyes locked on the weakened Noxian warrior and Riven releases a muffled curse as Kayle's warm tongue soon ends up further exploring the poor Exile's oral cavity. Bitch! Riven moans against the perverted angel's lips, closes her eyes and tries to relax as Kayle proceeds to feed her even more of her powerful celestial mana.

…

The three women didn't know how much time had passed since the sudden collapse of the ancient bridge. It must have been at least a day or two, but it could have as well been five to six whole weeks for all the three champions knew. The endless blizzards raging outside of Janna's small transparent wind shield and the ever-present cold that still kept gnawing on their bones was making even a single day spent inside the icy cave they now called their home feel like an entire decade.

Riven and Janna had soon started feeling the torment of hunger as more and more time had passed, with Kayle being surprisingly enough an exception since as the obviously smug angel had informed them, Celestial beings had no need of mortal sustenance. The Zaunite and the Noxian had merely nodded in response while taking small tentative bites off the cold Poro-Snaxs they both had found in their pockets. Riven had suggested using the leftover crumbs to trap an actual Poro for their next meal, but the two blondes in the cave had shot the suggestion down without a second thought.

Riven had murmured something about stupid blondes, but even she didn't want to brave the snowstorm to set the Porotrap and so the annoyed ashen-haired warrior had just pouted while she provided her Ki-amplified body heat in order to prevent the other two champions from freezing to death.

That hadn't last long however. Riven's inner Ki reserves had slowly diminished with the Exile's lack of food and the passage of time and so Riven had soon collapsed on the cave's floor unable to continue warming the two blonde menaces lying by her side. Kayle had come up with an interesting solution for their predicament.

The previously terrible condition of Kayle had improved quite a lot after Janna and Riven had started taking care of her. Some of the Judicator's magic had already recovered and her body had slowly grown stronger after resting away from the raging blizzards and the frigid touch of the ice and snow. So the righteous angel had started thinking of possible ways to preserve the lives of the young women that had taken care of her in her time of need and Kayle had soon come up with an idea.

What if she fed Janna and Riven some of her celestial mana? Both of them were mortals of course, but her magical power _could_ possibly prevent their mortal bodies from hurting and further weakening and it could even possibly be of use to the two starving women as magical sustenance.

It was a bold move, an action that most celestial beings except from Soraka would find appalling and inconceivable. But most of those prude celestial beings hadn't probably spent so many decades walking among the mortal races of Valoran or had ever been shielded by those _powerless_ humans.

Kayle's little experiment had yielded great results. Both Riven and Janna's conditions had slightly improved and the women had stopped looking so weak, ghastly and ill and being able to witness Riven's red face and read the jealousy in Janna's eyes whenever their _feeding process_ took place was just a plus to saving her two kind companions' lives. The Judicator had then come up with the ingenious idea of igniting the remnants of her once glorious broken sword and use it as a makeshift heat source to warm all three of them.

The two previously pitifully shivering human females had also seemed to appreciate their new heat source almost as much as the poor trembling wings of the until that moment freezing righteous angel.

Kayle smiles against Riven's lips enjoying the way the Exile's hands nervously latch on to her thin silky tunic. She doesn't have to share her power with the two champions like this, but this procedure is far more pleasant for the mortals she is trying to protect than the painful alternatives. It is also worth it if she can see the normally stoic warrior's face flush like a lit Snowdown tree and she is definitely not doing this as a revenge for Riven confronting her about Morgana's punishment a few days ago. But joking aside, the Noxian woman must already be in a great deal of pain due to Singed's poisons and toxins flowing in her bloodstream so Kayle doesn't want to cause the tormented warrior any more pain if she can help it. The ashen-haired deserter possessed a truly gentle soul after all even if Riven herself always tried to deny it.

A small tug at the opposite side of her tunic and Kayle grumbles as Janna's iron grip steadily starts to get more and more painful. The Judicator decides to stop bullying Riven for the time being since the wind mage is certainly going to crush her skull otherwise.

"Mmmf, fine." The blonde angel moans as her tongue slowly retreats back in her own mouth, but not before Kayle secretly uses some of her magic to slow down the deadly poison wrecking havoc inside Riven's veins. Kayle can't help but smile at the exhausted Noxian warrior that's currently sitting on her lap as Riven instantly collapses against her chest, with her warm crimson eyes visibly dazed from their shared kiss and a face more red than Ziggs' dangerous explosive projectiles.

"I think I hate you."

Kayle leans to press a quick chaste kiss against the grumpy Noxian warrior's temple. She does the same for Janna after contemplating it for a moment and both mortals shudder against her chest when Kayle carefully pulls them closer and tenderly wraps her soft ivory wings around their exhausted and trembling forms like some kind of celestial makeshift blanket.

The blonde angel smiles kindheartedly when Janna uses their new close proximity to affectionately plant her ruby lips against the already sleeping Exile's. Maybe she should stop teasing the two humans during their next feeding session, but then again their reactions are just too cute and Kayle has to entertain herself somehow.

* * *

 **Notes: We got some fluff, an insight into Kayle's thoughts, explored the three champions' relations and solved the food problem at the same time. Not bad for a single chapter, not bad at all If I do say so.**

 **I was trying to find a way the lost champions wouldn't starve to death so I came up with the idea of Riven using the Poro-Snaxs as bait to trap Poros which the three of them would then eat later. Too bloody. I am still trying to get a feel of how I want to write this story. I was previously thinking of turning it into a survival fantasy of sorts. The champions would leave the cave each day and search the desolate plains for resources. Torn banners from the fallen bridge would be used as blankets, fragments of the shattered nexus would become igniting devices to start a fire and the warriors would fill parts of their armors with snow and ice and put them next to the fire so the snow will melt and they can have warm clean water for their drinking and cooking needs.**

 **I still like the idea, but I am not sure I can pull it off and I have this particular scene in my head I want to use as the ending scene and I don't think it would mesh well with the whole survivor theme. Survival stories need more traction anyway and an explosive beginning and constant pressure and I have written most chapters so far as simple lighthearted reads with some bits of humor. Oh, and we all know that Freljord is a big continent but for how long is the Institute going to twiddle its thumbs before sending a search party? Led by Ezreal of course, who doesn't like using maps… Damn, they are all doomed aren't they?**

 **PS: I think I enjoy naming these chapters much more than I like writing the actual story. The alternative title for the chapter was going to be Fluff within Fluff from Lissandra's famous quote by the way.**


	7. The roaming top laner

Riven is surrounded by black smoke, screams and the scorching flashes of fire. An Ionian flag is slowly burning somewhere on the background and the soil is painted red with the blood of her allies and foes.

The commander is frozen, standing still in the middle of the battlefield. A woman is yelling obscenities while clenching at the Ionian arrow embed deep in her stomach. A Noxian soldier is laughing in glee as he raises his wet crimson sword towards the sky with a victorious roar only for his proud battle cry to abruptly die on his lips as the broken shaft of a wooden spear swiftly ends his pitiful existence. Riven can practically smell the stench of death surrounding her and her remaining comrades and that's starting to make her feel sick to her stomach. The black-haired swordswoman wants to cry and run, she wants to fall to her knees and beg the Ionians for forgiveness. But she does not.

The Noxian commander doesn't dare to kneel or beg or to do any of the things mentioned above for that matter, even though what feels like Riven's entire soul is currently urging her to seek forgiveness and flee from the bloodstained battlefield. No, the Noxian swordswoman doesn't have the time to consider these options after all. She is a bit preoccupied at the moment.

For Riven is paralyzed, her wide maroon eyes helplessly locked on the acidic green caskets that are riddling the grey rain clouds above them with sickly venomous holes as they rapidly descend, ready to engulf the warriors in poison and toxic fumes and annihilate the entire battlefield.

0000

Riven for once feels quite proud of herself when she doesn't instantly jolt away from Kayle's arms with a startled cry and a broken sob as her nightmare finally dissolves and she slowly opens her crimson eyes. Waking up after a nightmare without alerting anyone in her near vicinity was one particularly handy skill she had been forced to pick up during her long lonely years as a wandering exile after all and it had at some point become a second nature to poor tormented Riven. Nobody likes it when suddenly a crowd of concerned, well-meaning strangers abruptly ends up breaking down somebody's door after all and Riven was no exception. And not to mention that loud sounds while camping in the middle of nowhere could sometimes attract wild animals and dangerous roaming bandits.

The ashen-haired swordswoman almost smiles when she tentatively presses a shaky palm against her face and she doesn't feel any wetness around her eyes and cheekbones. It seems that she has somehow avoided making a fool of herself around the two sleeping blondes for the time being. Riven carefully untangles herself from Janna's clingy form and then crawls underneath and away from the protective barrier created by the folded wings of the sleeping angel. The Noxian warrior then grabs her sword, a weapon as shattered and incomplete as its owner and silently leaves their _cozy_ frozen shelter. The harsh cold winds will probably help Riven dull the aching pain in her chest and the howls of the Freljordian blizzard will hopefully smother her cracked voice if she happens to break down and start crying again like a useless weakling.

Two worried pairs of sky blue eyes silently follow the Noxian warrior's hunched form as the warrior quickly disappears into the shroud of the spinning snowflakes.

0000

The Noxian exile grunts as she keeps pressing forward, defying the frigid harsh touch of the raging snowstorm. Only focusing on putting one foot in front of the other until she reaches the dark looming shapes of the bridge's ruins, the broken spine of the fallen construct made of black stone appearing as rows of giant onyx towers or the corroded fleshless fangs of an ancient slain beast against the white canvas of the ivory pale horizon.

Riven hopes that she might be able to find something useful if she searches for long enough around the remnants of the shattered black bridge, or at least that's what Riven keeps telling herself as the solitary red-eyed swordswoman blindly marches inside the raging blizzard with inner Ki pumping through her veins like a war drum and her breath creating small warm clouds before her crimson eyes. The Noxian deserter doesn't really want to admit that she just wants to be left alone.

Riven had never been a particularly social person and now with all the _feeding_ and the kissing and the two female champions trying to dogpile her at every chance they got, the solitary swordswoman was feeling mighty uncomfortable. People in Noxus weren't like her two companions. Affection there was either perceived as a show of weakness or a speck of grudging respect when your opponent chose not to humiliate you after defeating you in a brutal and bloody brawl. Strangers weren't supposed to treat you head injuries, brave a snowstorm in order to find something you've lost that was important to you or use their wings to take the brunt of the wind's assault and shield you from the freezing snow.

The worst part was that Riven doubted that the two she-wolves had any ulterior motives for helping her. Apparently Janna had been an orphan much like herself and had grown up on the streets of Zaun, but even so the kindhearted wind mage had refused to accept the cruelty of the world. Janna had chosen to become a healer instead of a butcher with some meaningless title and a runic blade twice her size that mindlessly fought like a dog for the sake of supporting a corrupt nation. Riven was secretly jealous of her. She was jealous of Janna's innocence and her inner strength and the fact that the wind mage's hands weren't stained with entire oceans' worth of blood like her own.

Had Janna actually told her the truth about their first meeting in Zaun? Had the damned swordswoman somehow helped the world of Valoran by nurturing the hungry child that would later become this gentle soft-spoken healer? Riven really hoped so. The thought of her doing something good for once instead of destroying everything she happened to come into contact with was pretty appealing.

Riven raises her head for a moment, she peeks at the enormous piles of black rock to gauge the remaining distance and then she lowers her head once more in order to protect her eyes from the harsh winds and the howling snow.

The thought of Kayle trying to manipulate her to achieve her own goals was unfortunately for the white-haired warrior equally bizarre if not even more ridiculous than Janna helping her in order to use her as a bodyguard or a thief or an assassin. The Judicator was a powerful entity with enough magical power to sunder the Summoners' magic restrictions and shield everyone from the crushing weight of a colossal bridge, and so Riven obviously doubted that the righteous blonde angel would waste her time by trying to win the favor of someone like her just so she could add another borrowed blade to her own immense strength and power. Riven herself might even possibly become a liability if Kayle's enemies were anything like the righteous angel's infamous dark-winged sister.

The ashen-haired warrior sighs as she shakes her head, her ice-coated boots finally bumping against the black shards made of ancient stone. The swordswoman's eyes narrow as her thoughtful maroon gaze wanders across the frosted black stone slabs searching for anything that might be of help to her or her she-wolf companions. A tired smile forms on the Noxian's lips when Riven suddenly spots the shattered remains of an old Freljordian statue among the sharp jagged rocks and the faded crimson banner half-buried beneath the snow right in front of it.

0000

Janna and Kayle are still asleep when Riven finally returns back to their cold frozen cave. The two slumbering champions' bodies are huddled together close to the blonde angel's burning sword, probably attempting to absorb some of the warmth emitted by the magical flames surrounding the broken golden blade.

Riven observes the two sleeping champions for a few long moments before she silently approaches the magical fire and proceeds to hold the torn Freljordian banner near the flames, but not close enough for it to accidentally catch fire. A few minutes later and the heat of Kayle's magical flames have already melted the ice that had been previously coating the old faded fabric and evaporated the water released by the thawing of the ice. With quiet careful steps Riven slowly approaches the two sleeping women and leans down to gently wrap the surprisingly thick and now warmed faded banner around the shivering bodies of her sleeping companions. Kayle's and Janna's expressions soon soften and their shivering stops as the two of them snuggle closer together pressing their sleeping bodies against each other.

Riven offers the two sleeping blondes a small upwards twitch of her lips before she finally settles down for the night near the other side of the cave, her broken sword resting close to her hand and her stoic crimson gaze locked on the peaceful faces of her companions. Riven won't admit it even to herself, but she has recently grown rather fond of the two troublesome blonde she-wolves.

Tormented red eyes remain locked on the female champions' peaceful forms for a few more minutes before the Noxian swordswoman sighs and decides to keep watch over the cave's entrance for an hour or two and yet the most curious thing happens and after Riven falls asleep she wakes up the next morning with two warm bodies huddled beside her own and a torn crimson banner wrapped around her pale scarred body.

* * *

 **Notes: I am pretty happy with how this chapter turned out even though it could have been a lot better. The red banners in the Howling Abyss have the symbol of Lissandra's tribe by the way, so I wonder if Lissandra is going to claim Janna and Kayle as her property since they are wrapped inside a banner with her symbol. And so Riven's dangerous journey begins as the white-haired swordswoman searches for the Ice Witch's tower in order to rescue her beloved wives. But little does brave young Riven know that only the Chosen One's tongue can thaw the ice surrounding Lissandra's throbbing inner icy fortress... I am referring to the Ice Witch's cruel frozen heart by the way.  
**


	8. Pinging for assistance

**Beta Read by: Gmp1000**

* * *

"MmmF!"

Riven blatantly ignores the.. unique sounds produced by the trapped beast. Her scarlet eyes decidedly locked on the magical fire warming their small cold cave.

"Raven stahp haer!"

*Wet pop

Nope! There is just no way Riven is ever getting between the blonde winged beast and its moaning quarry. Not even for all the gold in Noxus. The exiled white-haired swordswoman almost smiles when she remembers that Noxians were fonder of more useful metals as a currency than plain silver and gold. Strong and durable metals like iron and steel would usually be melted into crude heavy coins. The precious materials could then be melted again at some later point and be used to forge jagged blades and powerful weapons capable of defending their rich owners. That's how Noxian wealth usually transitioned into military strength and power and was also the reason as to why the noble families always possessed the best and most dense and durable weapons. Riven's subtle melancholic smile quickly fades when one of the two other feminine forms wrapped inside the faded red Freljordian banner suddenly starts frantically taping her leg with their delicate hand, desperately striking her left appendage or her respective knee weakly.

"Plaezs! Mmmff!"

The muffled wet moan finally makes the exiled Noxian soldier turn towards the pitiful trapped beast, but Riven instantly wishes that she hadn't when dull crimson orbs abruptly lock with Janna's wet sky blue eyes. The Noxian warrior merely nods her head at the blushing and shivering Zaunite woman with a deadpan expression before quickly redirecting her gaze back at the golden shattered sword and the magical flames engulfing it.

"Mmf! Rivanmf!"

Kayle grins wickedly, her warm tongue forcefully exploring Janna's oral cavity as the celestial alpha she-wolf gleefully continues dominating the lesser female of the wolf pack. Poor flustered wind mage…

"Riven won't help you." The lecherous winged beast whispers as she pulls the weakened blushing Zaunite against her ample chest. "Maybe she actually hates you.."

Janna tries to shake her head, the angel's hot breath ghosting against her red ear. "Maybe she has no romantic interest in other women after all.." Sky blue orbs now start glistering and the wind mage starts thrashing inside the arms of the mischievous cruel angel.

"Or maybe.. Riven just dislikes you in particular." The warm streams start rolling down Janna's coloring rosy cheeks as the celestial warrior once again runs her wet tongue across the support's swollen lips, one of her strong hands sensually lowering to gently stroke the exposed feverish skin of the tingling small of her back and Janna's vulnerable shivering spine.

"Hey Riven, do you dislike perverted Zaunite girls that can't stop moaning when they are being touched by other women?" Kayle's hot palm suddenly squeezes one of the trapped support's poorly-clad thighs and Janna can't really help, but whimper as a throaty feminine moan abruptly rips out of her chest and escapes her abused shiny lips when the cruel angel proceeds to lightly slap the milky flesh of her red thigh.

"But then again maybe you aren't a dirty perverted girl." The evil woman smiles as she grabs the wind mage's chin and forces the now whimpering Zaunite to meet her cruel knowing smirk. "And maybe you don't actually enjoy being teased in front of the very woman you claim to like." The feverish mage hastily nods her head in agreement, sky blue eyes darting between her smug assailant and the silent Noxian warrior's obscured form that's currently sitting just out of her field of vision. But unfortunately for poor Janna, Kayle's firm grip on the support's chin feels as strong as stone or solid iron for that matter and so the flustered wind mage can't turn her head to witness Riven's peeved expression.

"But you see, my dear Janna neither me nor Riven can really know that for sure." Janna doesn't like the lecherous angel's tone, but there is nothing that she can do, her body is weakened and feverish from just receiving Kayle's celestial mana and the Judicator's breath against her lips is the only thing that she can focus on as the cave and her surroundings keep spinning and spinning. The angel's strong knee suddenly starts grinding between the dazed shivering supports legs and Janna moans as she presses herself against Kayle. The trapped wind mage attempts to run away again as she tries to blink away the new wave of tears.

…

"I guess we'll have to check if you are excited then." The sadistic devil in front of her whispers through the lips of a celestial being and the blonde support almost starts sobbing when she suddenly feels the warm hand that was previously lingering against her aching thigh and her tingling lower back lazily begin gliding lower and lower.

"Do you want me to check if you are a dirty-minded Zaunite girl, Janna? Or would you prefer it if the person investigating the matter was actually your beloved Riven?" Glistering sky blue orbs widen in fear before instantly closing as Janna starts genuinely crying against Kayle's shoulder and neck, her golden trenches spilling across the wicked celestial's tunic as the blushing Zaunite woman weakly hugs the blonde demon toying with her poor heart and starts repeatedly whispering, no, no, no against her tormentor's shoulder. "Oh? Are you certain that you don't want us to check? Riven might think you're a perverted dirty-minded girl if you refuse to let us examine you."

"Stop that."

Strong pale arms suddenly wrap around the sniffling blonde Zaunite she-wolf and drag her away from the alpha's lap and onto the exiled Noxian warrior's. Riven shoots the Judicator an annoyed look as the quivering healer attaches herself against her warm bandaged chest like a terrified woodland creature that tries to hide from a scary predator.

The cruel winged alpha wolf merely smiles as she observes the red-faced Zaunite and Riven's visibly angry form. She moves as far away from the two other women as the short length of the faded Freljordian banner allows her to give her irritated companions some semblance of privacy. Her mirthful azure gaze not once leaving the two women's hunched and huddled forms.

"Oh? I guess that I was wrong after all. Riven does seems to be quite fond of you if she actually decides to stop sulking for a couple of moments and drop her tough solitary act in order to calm you down. Sorry for making wrong assumptions I guess, Janna." The angel's fake apologetic tone is so thickly laced with sarcasm that both the Noxian and the Zaunite can almost taste her mockery like Kayle's saliva glistering on their full lips, but there is a weird warm light shining deep inside the Judicators azure orbs as she tenderly examines her angry embracing companions. The celestial warrior silently wonders just when will Riven actually realize that she is currently stroking the wind mage's back or that Janna has fallen asleep while listening to the Noxian former soldier's soothing heartbeat. The Judicator's smile widens as she calmly observes this rare display of the Noxian Exile's usually concealed inner caring self and her kind true nature. It looks like Janna had been right all along, Riven was as gentle as Noxian fighters came. How didn't Kayle see that sooner? Now she is kind of jealous of the wind mage's current position against the chest of the white-haired swordswoman.

…

Maybe she should try burrowing between her two lovely companions' warm bodies and rest next to them for comfort?

…

Tsk damn, that meany Riven is still glaring at her. There is no appreciation for matchmakers these days!

* * *

 **Notes: See? Kayle is actually the good guy. She is working hard to play matchmaker for Riven and Janna. That woman is a real angel I am telling you!**


	9. Another toxic Riven main

**Beta Reader: Gmp1000**

* * *

"H-help me."

The dying man utters with red streams of life leaking out of his charred lips, his one remaining hand weakly clutching the white-haired swordswoman's ankle.

"Help me C-Commander! Shh.. Save me!"

He tries again with a haunting and desperate gurgle and the fact that Riven can even decipher the dying man's words over the havoc caused by the chemical bombs and their corrosive fumes can probably be attributed to a witch's curse or some kind of macabre miracle.

"Save me Riven!"

The broken Noxian soldier spits out along crimson vapor once more as the light of life fades from his glassy brown eyes.

"Save.."

And the white-haired Noxian commander wants nothing more than to grab the bastard, lift him up and then drag him away from the bombs and the screams and the vile poison and help him return safely back to Noxus, but what can Riven possibly do when the lower part of the dying man's body has already been liquefied?

"..me"

Her brother-in-arms desperately gurgles and so Riven instead proceeds to slit the dying man's throat.

* * *

0000

The Noxian swordswoman doesn't dart out of the sleeping she-wolves' arms and she doesn't scream as the gurgles of the dying man slowly fade from her hearing either. The betrayed glassy eyes of her murdered comrade still follow her into the land of the living this time however. They mix with the frigid shadows dancing across the frozen cave's walls and give her angry hateful glares from just out of her line of sight, the eerie shifting glow emanating from Kayle's golden burning sword also somewhat contributing to the tense threatening atmosphere.

It is only after a couple of tense seconds later when the stare of the murdered soldier refuses to leave her alone that Riven grudgingly realizes that the gaze of the dead man is here to stay and that it won't even shy away from her for the rest of her miserable life. This is another one of the punishments fate has handed her for her sins and her inhuman actions after all.

Scarred pale fists clench as the former Noxian commander wills herself to stop shaking and carefully crawls out of the tangled mass of limbs of her soundly sleeping blonde companions. Noxian warriors don't cry and they don't tremble like cowards after all.

And they obviously don't deserve a good ending either. Riven presses her back against the frozen wall at the other side of the cave, away from the two innocent sleeping she-wolves that are still unstained by death and pure like the snow surrounding them. Riven then manipulates the Ki energy within her to stop warming her body.

Maybe a little pain and a small amount of cold will help extinguish the acidic flames of the chemical bombs that dance behind her heavy eyelids every time she as much as closes her eyes. At least she hopes they shield her from the sea of lifeless gazes.

"Save.. me."

Had whispered the voice of the dying man and yet it is her own dry lips that now form those same words as Riven shudders in the darkness.

* * *

0000

The bloodstained giant hasn't stopped marching for entire days now, the maimed carcasses of the few furry beasts that had proven to be foolish enough to stand on his path left behind as decomposing frozen piles of scattered limbs, grim warnings to the other stalking predators that had proven to be wiser than their crushed companions. Dead fingers clench the enormous weapon held between snow-coated bleeding palms. The Noxian titan lusts for the next conflict that will make the cursed blood running inside his almost dry veins boil with excitement and glee. A reanimated Noxian corpse is apparently still a Noxian even if natural life has already fled from its ghastly existence.

The enormous black war axe spills even more crimson paint upon the white shifting canvas of the snow as another foolish arctic beast suddenly lunges towards the bloodthirsty grey giant only to quickly perish, buried beneath the now warm sanguine snow.

The Noxian juggernaut roars victoriously as his eternal march once again continues.

Noxians, always starving for violence and bloodshed, mindlessly rushing towards their deaths with happy war paeans spilling from their lips and unwavering gazes seemingly made of iron. Noxians, such an interesting folk, It's no wonder most of them die before they even reach adulthood.

* * *

0000

"My realm isn't as peaceful as one would expect from a community of benevolent celestial beings, but I still managed to make some good memories in it."

Kayle smiles as her eyes become distant and Janna isn't sure if she should squeeze the celestial warrior's hand reassuringly or let the troubled angel relive those aforementioned memories of hers. Would the sudden touch steal those precious reminisces away from the blonde winged woman, the wind mage silently wonders, or would it remind the Judicator that she is not alone anymore?

The conflicted support briefly averts her gaze from the clearly thoughtful angel before her in order to seek Riven's red orbs, but the Noxian warrior that's currently sitting away from them near the flaming broken sword looks even more preoccupied and lost in her thoughts than the perverted celestial female.

Janna sighs in defeat, she just had to be stuck in the middle of nowhere with only those two antisocial hermits as a company didn't she? Her not so secret white-haired crush in particular had been even more silent and reclusive that morning than the Noxian warrior would usually be if that was even possible!

"We would practice battle magic and healing spells when we were old enough, the elders gave as frequent lectures about the history of our kind and our parents would teach as of how to fly gracefully like the birds in the sky. Morgana was a natural at it, while it would take me weeks to even learn how to gain altitude without putting myself in danger."

The angel's sky blue orbs lower to stare at the golden flames surrounding her once proud sword for a moment or two, the same weapon that had ruined her sister's plumage and made sure that little Morgi would never again dance among the swallows in the clouds.

The Judicator's eyes are narrowed when they finally rise to stare at the quiet wind mage sitting by her side and her voice is somewhat cold as if all of its love and warmth has been stolen by the passage of time.

"I really miss those simple days…"

Janna merely nods her head as she grimaces and the gentle support suddenly finds herself staring at the snow beneath her naked feet when she instinctively lowers her gaze to avoid meeting Kayle's hard azure eyes. The blonde Zaunite mentally sighs and attempts to put a calm encouraging smile on her lips as she decides to address the other less irritated warrior in the cave.

"And what about you Riven? Do you feel like sharing something with us?"

A stone face-shaped mask slowly rises as crimson dull soulless eyes clash with her nervous blue ones. The smile on the Noxian's lips is a fake and mirthless one, more artificial than even the abominable customizable prosthetic limbs flooding Zaun's black markets. The image of a fallen Noxian warrior's statue suddenly resurfaces from the deepest corners of Riven's mind, its mere reminder causing pale scarred fists to tighten and the skin around her red eyes to wrinkle.

The former Noxian poster child leisurely nods as she mentally grips the almost forgotten memory of her past and shoves it so deep into her black cursed soul that not even a mind reader could actually find it. She then grins and nods her head at the nervous support instead of crying out in pain.

"Sure. Do you know how much a normal man can bleed before he can no longer move at all and his body ceases to function?"

The blonde Zaunite swallows the lump suddenly formed in her throat. The azure-eyed angel shoots the deserter an annoyed disapproving look, but she had been the one that actually suggested they started discussing among themselves to help them pass the time so she will hopefully keep her stupid celestial mouth shut and let her push away the healer.

"N-no, I don't think that I do."

Riven shows Janna her teeth as the former soldier smiles, her lips moving as her mind flees from the company of the two blonde females. The faded red of her distant crimson glare somewhat dims as the dark memories slumbering inside the Noxian deserter slowly start unraveling like stitches being suddenly torn from around her poor injured heart, uncoiling like angry malicious snakes.

"Oh? Well then let me enlighten you my dear wind mage-"

Riven keeps her dull crimson eyes locked on Janna's shocked blue ones as the words spill out of her lips like toxic venom. Maintaining eye contact while repeating her war stories always makes it so much easier to push away the compassionate ones and have them running for the hills while cursing her very name. They always run when they finally realize just what kind of vile monster is standing right in front of them.

"You will need a jagged knife and a fire to cauterize the wounds so the victim doesn't bleed out too soon. Make sure that they can't bite off their tongues too and that there are some bandages to keep them alive for as long as possible-"

Riven briefly closes her eyes for a moment as the world around her shifts and turns into a murky stained red, and she ignores the bloody palms that wrap around her body from behind her.

They aren't really here after all or Riven would be already dead. The former Noxian commander sometimes wishes that that was really the case and that she had ended up as another nameless corpse rotting away in the middle of that once beautiful razed Ionian valley.

The white-haired deserter barely registers it when the compassionate wind mage finally cover her ears with her hands to block out the sound of her cruel words and smother her morbid descriptions. The tormented white-haired swordswoman almost doesn't notice Kayle suddenly approaching her and slapping her either. Oh? And now the righteous good angel would become Janna's Sheppard and lead the lost lamb away from the rabid savage bad Noxian. How fucking poetic.

* * *

 **Note: So it seems that some people actually like this ship, it would be a shame if something bad were to happen to it-**

 ***Janna snarls and angrily shakes her fist as she loads a shotgun.**

 **Nevermind! Let's just move to the marriage scene!**


End file.
